


Message Enabled

by LynnLarsh



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynnLarsh/pseuds/LynnLarsh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Message Enabled In Transmission From the TARDIS: Hello? Hello, yes. This thing working? Alright then, good, good. Okay. So.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Message Enabled

Hello? Hello, yes. This thing working? Alright then, good, good. Okay. So.

I need you to pay very close attention. Yes, you. Reading this right now on your laptop or your tablet or your multi-dimensional interface pad. Have those come out yet? Right, sorry. Yes. Very, very close attention. Because something big is happening. Right now. And you’re a part of it.

Maybe not directly, don’t worry. I’m not asking you to save the world or anything. Not really. Well… Um, not yet at any rate. Moving on then. 

To the point.

You’re important. You may not believe it yet, but you are. You’re meant to be something great and wonderful and fantastically, brilliantly significant and---now this is the important bit---you will doubt yourself. 

Don’t.

We all doubt ourselves from time to time. I mean, even I have doubts. Sometimes. Occasionally. Well, rarely, you know. Very, very rarely. Or once. Ish. There was that one time I-

Anyway. Don’t doubt yourself. If you take nothing from this, this too often overlooked piece of information travelling through space and time to whatever cybernetic connection is linking you to the rest of the world---and oh, how perfectly human that is, that need for connection, doing anything and everything to make that happen. It’s really quite admirable when you think about-Gah, right, just---make it this: you are a part of something very, very important. A part that can only be played by you. Do not doubt that. Never doubt that.

Now, it’s not going to be easy; life never is for your kind. I’ve seen that, felt that difficulty, the same in every place and time. But your kind is also strong, unyielding. Persistent. Insurmountable even. Did I mention strong? Because you are. Oh yes, you are so, so strong, even in your weakest moments, you are trying or praying or willing yourself to go on, because you know, deep down, that it’s worth it. Even when told otherwise, even when knocked down from your highest moment to your lowest point, time and time again, you still manage to get up and keep walking. It’s outstanding! And it’s also why you, yes you, right now, have to always trust in that one truest of facts: You. Are. Important.

So. I leave you with this. And yes, I’m still talking to you. Directly to you. Right now. Via the internet, I’m assuming. It seemed the most frequented communications system, at least. Well, outside of the cell phones and the Hologram Manipulation display tables. You have HoloManips by now, I’m sure? Right, right. I really should work on the focus protocols for telepathic inter-temporal messaging. Anyway.

I leave you with this.

Believe in yourself. No matter what happens next, no matter what reasons you’re given or doubts you may have, believe that you are important. Because you are. You are so incredibly, wonderfully important. And you are going to do great things. Amazing things. Don’t let anyone tell you different. You’re life has purpose, a meaning far beyond your deepest level of comprehension. You are a part of something fascinating and magnificent and human and barely, barely just beginning. 

I should know. I’m the Doctor.


End file.
